pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Hansel and Gretel
Origin Hansel and Gretel are the young children of a poor woodcutter. When a great famine settles over the land, the woodcutter's second, abusive wife decides to take the children into the woods and leave them there to be by themselves, so that she and her husband will not starve to death, because the children eat too much. The woodcutter opposes the plan but finally, and reluctantly, submits to his wife's scheme. They are unaware that in the children's bedroom, Hansel and Gretel have overheard them. After the parents have gone to bed, Hansel sneaks out of the house and gathers as many white pebbles as he can, then returns to his room, reassuring Gretel that God will not forsake them. The next day, the family walk deep into the woods and Hansel lays a trail of white pebbles. After their parents abandon them, the children wait for the moon to rise and then they follow the pebbles back home. They return home safely, much to their stepmother's horror. Once again, provisions become scarce, and the stepmother angrily orders her husband to take the children further into the woods and leave them there to die. Hansel and Gretel attempt to gather more pebbles, but find the doors locked and find it impossible to escape from their parents' house. The following morning, the family treks into the woods. Hansel takes a slice of bread and leaves a trail of bread crumbs to follow home. However, after they are once again abandoned, the children find that birds have eaten the crumbs and they are lost in the woods. After days of wandering, they follow a beautiful white bird to a clearing in the woods and discover a large cottage built of gingerbread and cakes, with window panes of clear sugar. Hungry and tired, the children begin to eat the rooftop of the candy house, when the door opens and a "very old woman" emerges and lures them inside, with the promise of soft beds and delicious food. They comply, unaware that their hostess is a wicked witch who waylays children to cook and eat them. The next morning, the witch locks Hansel in an iron cage in the garden and forces Gretel into becoming a slave. The witch feeds Hansel regularly to fatten him up, but Hansel cleverly offers a bone he found in the cage (presumably a bone from the witch's previous captive) and the witch feels it, thinking it is his finger. Due to her blindness, she is fooled into thinking Hansel is still too thin to eat. After weeks of this, the witch grows impatient and decides to eat Hansel, "be he fat or lean." She prepares the oven for Hansel, but decides she is hungry enough to eat Gretel, too. She coaxes Gretel to open the oven and prods her to lean over in front of it to see if the fire is hot enough. Gretel, sensing the witch's intent, pretends she does not understand what she means. Infuriated, the witch demonstrates, and Gretel instantly shoves the witch into the oven and slams and bolts the door shut, leaving "The ungodly witch to be burned to ashes," with the witch screaming in pain until she dies. Gretel frees Hansel from the cage, and the pair discover a vase full of treasure and precious stones. Putting the jewels into their clothing, the children set off for home. A swan ferries them across an expanse of water, and at home they find only their father; his wife died from unknown causes. Their father had spent all his days lamenting the loss of his children, and is delighted to see them safe and sound. With the witch's wealth, they all live happily ever after. Public Domain Comic Appearances * Four Color #590 * World Famous Stories #1 * Fairy Tale Parade #1 * Jingle Jangle Comics #10 * The Thing #11 * The Spirit Section #7/13/1947 See Also *WIkipedia *Hansel & Gretel @ ComicVine *Hansel & Gretel @ IMDB *Hansel & Gretel @ the Once Upon a Time Wiki] *Hansel & Gretel @ the Shrek Wiki *Hansel & Gretel @ the Fables Wiki Category:Vertigo Characters Category:Zenescope Entertainment Characters Category:Duos Category:Television Characters Category:ABC Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Archie Characters Category:Dell Characters Category:Boom! Studios Character Category:Gold Key Characters Category:Antarctic Press Characters Category:Image Characters Category:Dark Horse Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Literary Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Shrek Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Juvenile Heroes Category:Folk Heroes Category:German Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Powered Characters Category:Croydon Characters Category:Register and Tribune Syndicate Characters Category:Charlton Characters Category:Eastern Color Characters Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:Surname Unknown Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters